united_djsfandomcom-20200214-history
14 June 2018
Thursday DMC Mix Show with Peter Roberts (12am - 2am) Rob De Mink (Holland) (2am - 4am) Jan Bjerrum (Denmark (4am - 5am) The Max McGill Show (USA) (5am - 6am) Maximum Chill Out with Max McGill (6am - 7am) The Mike Read Breakfast Show (7am - 9am) The Tony Prince Show (9am - 11am) '' ''The Russ Horton Show (11am - 1pm) The Adrian John Show (1pm - 3pm) The Bob Lawrence Show (3pm - 5pm) Peter Antony's Drive In (5pm - 7pm) * Spin Doctors - Two Princes The Stuart Busby Show (7pm - 9pm) send your requests to busby@unitedDJ.com see also files below'' * T.Rex - 20th Century Boy all time fave track of Pete Seaton * Lenny Kravitz - Are you Gonna Go My Way ? * Eddie Cochran - C'mon Everybody * Kenny Loggins - Footloose * Deniece Williams - Let's Hear It For The Boy * Big Bopper - Chantilly Lace * Sarah Brightman & Hot Gossip - I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper * Stevie Wonder - Part Time Lover ''Solid Soul Trio * Lionel Richie - All Night Long (All Night) Solid Soul Trio * Diana Ross - Upside Down Solid Soul Trio * Dexy's Midnight Runners - Jackie Wilson Said (I'm In Heaven When I See You Smile) * Chicago - I'm A Man * Culture Club - I Just Wanna Be Loved * Beatles - Do You Want To Know A Secret * Beatles - Her Majesty * Buddy Miles Express - The 69 Freedom Special * Genesis - Land Of Confusion * Frankie Ford - Sea Cruise * Barron Knights - I'm A Nut coincidentally I had a mate with that LP too Stu my fave was '''Popumentry '71' * Mick Jagger - Let's Work * Bobby Goldsboro - Summer (The First Time) * Lobo - I Want You To Want Me * Queen - We Are The Champions * David Cassidy - This Could Be The Night * Renaissance - Northern Lights * Prince Buster - Rough Rider * Elias & His Zig Zag Jive Flutes - Tom Hark * Ronettes - Is This What I Get For Loving You Baby * Ronettes - You Baby * Ronettes - Do I Love You * Slade - Coz I Luv U 'The Max Magill Show (9pm - 11pm)' * Enrique Iglesias feat Sean Paul & Matt Terry - Súbeme La Radio (Remix) 'Top 20 Replay with Peter Antony (11pm - 12am) (July 1967)' * Gladys Knight & The Pips - Take Me In Your Arms And Love Me * Beach Boys - Then I Kissed Her * Mamas & The Papas - Dedicated To The One I Love * Tremeloes - Silence Is Golden * Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich - Okay! * Cream - Strange Brew * Supremes - The Happening * Traffic - Paper Sun * Small Faces - Here Comes The Nice * Arthur Conley - Sweet Soul Music * Scott MacKenzie - San Francisco (Be Sure To Wear Some Flowers In Your Hair) * Aretha Franklin - Respect * Pink Floyd - See Emily Play * Hollies - Carrie Anne * Turtles - She'd Rather Be With Me * Vikki Carr - It Must Be Him * Beatles - All You Need Is Love * Monkees - Alternate Title * Procol Harum - A Whiter Shade Of Pale '''File Available' * https://www.mixcloud.com/robdemink/rob-de-mink-united-deejays/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-maximum-chill-out-max-mcgill/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-russ-big-daddy-horton-show/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-the-mike-read-breakfast-show/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-tony-prince-show/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-adrian-john-show/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/UnitedDJsRadio/united-djs-14062018-max-mcgill-show/ * https://www.mixcloud.com/peteseaton/top-20-replay-with-peter-antony-140618/ * The Stuart Busby Show 14/06/18 https://www.mixcloud.com/tunnicliffe1972/united-djs-the-stuart-busby-show-show-11-14-6-2018/ * Stuart Busby Trailer https://archive.org/details/StuartBusbyTrail * Stuart Busby Jingle https://archive.org/details/StuartBusbyIsHuge020618_201806 * Busby Babes United https://archive.org/details/BusbyBabesUnited